Phone Call and a Surgeon
by magentalicous
Summary: OneShot for IAmPrincessHenderson Anthi spends the day alone taking down holiday decorations. Her children are gone and so is her husband Logan. When a strange noise occurs at her front door will the source of it cure her loneliness?


**Whhhhhhaaaattt? Ashleigh can write straight fanfiction? Lol I surprised myself. Any who, this was a request from IAmPrincessHenderson**

**Again I apologise for not putting this up in time. I was supposed to write this weeks ago but tumblr and netflix distracted me. But I finally finished season 4 of The Vampire Diaries!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Bleep. Blap. Bloop. **** I don't own BTR. Not even when Logan is straight ; )**

* * *

Done. Finally done. Anthi Henderson plopped onto her tan couch. Immediately the furniture sunk low and molded to her familiar shape. She sighed happily and curled up against the nearest pillow. It took what seemed like an eternity to remove all the Christmas decorations scattered around the house. But someone had to do it. She was all alone in this beautiful two story house. Her eldest sons, Mason and Nathan, ran off with their Uncle James. He promised the sixteen year olds shoes, dress shirts, and man spray if they left to spend the weekend with him. Anthi did not mind them spending time together but she did worry that her boys would become vain. She loved James, he was her husband's older brother after all, but she knew at times he could be a little self-centered. She just hoped, no prayed, that her twin boys would not become James exact image.

As for her other children, they were gone as well, Rebecca, her feisty twelve year old, decided to spend the night at a friend's house. Rebecca reminded her so much of her husband Logan. She had his phenomenal chocolate brown eyes and she was smart as a whip too. Anthi knew without a doubt that she would follow her father's footsteps in becoming a surgeon.

Her youngest daughters, Kendra and Andrea, had been 'kidnapped' by their lovely Aunt Lucy. Who knows where the young Mrs. Diamond whisked them off to. Anthi didn't worry however, she knew that Lucy would never let them get into any trouble. She probably took them to the house James and her lived in and is currently teaching them the basics of how to play guitar.

Anthi relaxed onto the couch, thinking about her wonderful children. A smile crept onto her face. Yes, she missed them dearly but she knew that they needed some space from the confines of their home. Anthi adored this house, it just wasn't the same without all the sounds of her family in it. She enjoyed the chimes of laughter as her two oldest girls watched a hilarious commercial on TV. No matter how annoying her boy's video game sound effects became, she endured it since she knew they were having a great time. She absolutely loved the patter of feet from her youngest daughter. Andrea danced around the house constantly. Now all she had was an unbreakable silence. Her smile began to crumble and she wiped a single tear from her eye. As she was about to leave the couch to lay in her bed she felt a kick. A little miniscule kick that turned her lips into a hundred watt smile. She'd almost forgotten about her little one. Anthi cradled her tiny stomach. She wasn't showing quite yet. And her baby rarely kicked. This had to be one of those sweet moments that don't happen very often. She only wished Logan could be there with her. Logan was at the hospital performing heart surgery on a patient. Anthi hated that he often missed important stages of their children's lives. She loved the way Logan's face would light up and how his eyes shined with glee. For the most part, Anthi tried to record the major events but some things you have to experience hands on. With that thought in her head, Anthi sighed.

What could she do? Anthi racked her mind for a few moments before an idea popped into her head. It was simple and she liked it. Anthi reached toward the mahogany table and grabbed her cell phone to dial digits she knew by heart. She was positive Logan would not answer but she could leave him a nice voicemail. She tapped the call button and waited patiently.

As the ringing continued, Anthi detected a faint sound at her front door. Curious, she moved to a sitting position on the couch and leaned forward, focusing on the noise. When this didn't suffice Anthi stood up and padded over to the front door. The tile floor chilled her feet so she sped up the pace. Her phone still rung in her ear.

With a hand on the door, she pressed forward, listening intently. It was a phone. The noise was a cell phone ringing. Anthi's heart filled with hope as she unlocked the door. She opened it to find a very familiar silhouette. The cell phone slipped from her hands as she enveloped the surgeon in a tight hug. Logan laughed and returned the loving gesture.

"I missed you" Anthi's voice shook as she led him, hand in hand, to the living room. She pulled him down to the couch with her and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling Anthi closer to his body.

"I missed you too" Logan smiled, dimples on full display. He leaned over to kiss Anthi on the cheek. "What have you been up to today?"

"I took down all the Christmas decorations. Oh, and the baby kicked! I was going to call and let you know but now you're here. Which reminds me, how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be preforming heart surgery on someone?" Anthi looked up curiously at him.

"Yesterday, I found out that surgery was rescheduled for next Monday. I still had to go in to do a few things at the hospital but fortunately I was allowed to leave early. I would have gladly helped you take down all the decorations Anthi. And I can't believe I missed Logan Jr. kick! I feel like I'm missing everything" Logan sighed.

"I'm sorry baby. But just think of how much good you bring to the world. You save lives Logan." Anthi smirked, "Since when has our unborn child been named Logan Jr? We don't even know the sex of the baby yet."

"Thanks honey. But I really wish I could be here for everything." Logan laughed, "I really feel like we're having a boy. We already have three beautiful girls. And we only have two boys. It would only be fair to even things out."

Anthi joins in on his laughter. "Okay Logan, if you say so. Know what I'm thinking? The kids are conveniently not here at the moment." Her hand creeps up to rest on Logan's thigh.

Logan immediately catches on to the situation and his eyes darken. "How convenient. James and Lucy did exactly as I asked." He grabs Anthi to lightly set her on his lap.

Their lips meet and conversation becomes irrelevant. Anthi wraps her arms around Logan's neck as he firmly clasps her hips. A noise of pleasure escapes from Anthi as Logan runs his tongue across her bottom lip. She moves to set both of her legs on either side of Logan's. "I love you Logan" Anthi murmurs in between kisses.

"I love you too Anthi. So much." Logan stands up from the couch, Anthi's legs wrap around his waist. He carries her to their bedroom and softly kicks the door shut behind them.

* * *

**So yea...here it is. **

**Let me know what ya'll thing ^_^**

**And I hope ya'll have a happy holiday!**

**Cheers to the New Year!**


End file.
